Konoha Academy
by Sakurai Momoka
Summary: Naruto had given up on finding out what it was that hid under Kakashi-sensei's mask. He couldn't think of a way to find out what really was hiding under the mask. For this story, please skip Ch.2 because that chapter is Fruits Basket. Go to Ch.3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It was the first day of school at Konoha Academy. A guy with blonde hair ran to the gate of the school. He stopped in front of the gate. He looked around for someone he knew.

"Hinata!" He shouted and ran over to a girl with pale eyes and long indigo hair. She blushed when she saw Naruto running toward her.

"N-Naruto-kun." She stammered. Her face burned bright red.

"I didn't know we would be in the same school." Naruto said and smiled.

'Of course I would! I researched where you were going!' Inner Hinata shouted.

"Yeah…what a coincidence…" Hinata said and managed a weak smile.

A hand tapped Hinata on the shoulder. She turned around to a pink haired girl. She smiled.

"Hi Hinata!" She said.

"Hello Sakura-san." Hinata replied. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"I didn't know that you made it into this school. I thought the entrance exams would be too hard."

"Of course I would Sakura-chan! This is the place where I needed to go to become Hokage! Head of the Konoha Village!' said Naruto.

The bell rang and they all went to their assigned homerooms. The three friends took off in two different directions. Naruto and Hinata were in the same homeroom. Hinata was happy about that. Once they got to their homeroom they were given a lot of hand-outs for their class assignments. Naruto didn't like having homework so it was a drag for him.

"Oh My Gosh" said Naruto.

"I can help you..." Hinata whispered.

"Really? That would be great!" Naruto said and started to ask an endless amount of questions.\

'Oh yeah! Naruto likes me!' Inner Hinata shouted.

After a couple minutes, the homeroom teacher Iruka-sensei clapped his hands.

"Okay, turn in your class assignments! Now we'll give you a paper with your roommates and room number!" Iruka-sensei started to call out names. Eventually he called out,

"Naruto!" Naruto came up and took his paper. He looked at it, it said

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Room Number: 7_

_Room mates: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura_

_Supervisor: Hatake Kakashi_

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said smiling in a disturbing way.

'But Sasuke...' He looked around. He had a different homeroom.

'So Naruto-kun and I are seperated...' Hinata thought sadly while Inner Hinata yelled,

'NOOOOOO!!!!!! THE WORLD ISN'T FAIR!!!!'

The bell rang.

"Okay, class dismissed." Iruka-sensei said.

"Bye Hinata!" Naruto said and smiled.

"Bye..." Hinata said waving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You can tell me what needs to be changed but don't say it to roughly because this is only my 2nd fanfiction for Naruto. Well otherwise I hope you like it and write a review to it okay!The paring in this story is Naru-Hina. For those who are Naru-Saku fans don't get mad at me please. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Kaoru wrote letters to her cousins. She wrote "Thank you for playing with me and I had a really great time with you guys. I hope I get to see you soon." She also wrote to Akito, Shigure, Kureno, Yuki, Machi, Aayame, Mine, Hatori, Mayuko...

Everyone was overjoyed when they got a letter from Kaoru. They were happy to have Kaoru at the main house anytime.When Kaoru would come to the main house for a visit they always had fun. Before Kaoru left the main house after each visit Akito would say:

"Come back next time. Don't hesitate to come back with your parents, Kaoru" said Akito with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." said Kaoru.

Kaoru started back home smiling from the visit to the main house that day.

When Kaoru got back to her home she found that her parents not home yet. She was wondering why her mom and dad not home yet. They were usually at home before her. Kaoru felt like crying but didn't. She knew that her parents will be back home soon. She went to her room and started her homework. She thought that if she's concentrating on her homework it would help her forget that her parents are not there yet. After she had done her homework she got rice with miso soup for dinner. Kaoru was worried when her parents didn't come back yet. Kaoru brushed her teeth and took a bath and got ready to go to sleep. Before she went to sleep she got ready for school the next day.

When Kaoru woke up the next morning she ran to her parents room finding it empty.

'I wonder where Mom and Dad are. I'm so worried about them.' thought Kaoru as she was eating her breakfast which were Toast with miso soup.

As Kaoru went to school she noticed how sad she was without her parents. She was thinking of going to the police if she didn't find her parents at home when she got back from school. She had to be with her parents. When she was alone in the house all alone yesterday she got scared.

Kaoru's teacher had just gotten a phone call from her relatives to tell her that her parents were dead.

Akito thinking that she will be shoked asked her teacher to ask Kaoru if she would like to go home.

But when Kaoru was at school she almost forgot about her parents until one of the teachers took her out of the classroom and told her:

"Your parents died in a car accident yesterday." said her teacher.

'What?' thought Kaoru.

"No they can't be dead." said Kaoru starting to cry.

"Its true. Also from your relative I have been told to ask you if you would like to go home." said her teacher.

"No, it is okay. I would be staying at school." said Kaoru.

When Kaoru got back to her classroom she still felt uneasy. She wanted to cry, but she had to stay strong. But one of her friends noticed that Kaoru wasn't herself after she got back from talking to the teacher.

"Kaoru, what happened?" asked Mimi.

Kaoru didn't say a word because she felt really sad.

When Kaoru didn't answer, Mimi asked the teacher.

"Mrs. Shiraki. what happened to Kaoru?" said Mimi.

"Something had happened and if Kaoru wishes not to talk about the issue we will not. She may tell the issue to some of you." said Mrs. Shiraki.

"Mrs. Shiraki, may I go to the nurse?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, you may. Would you like to go with a buddy?" said Mrs. Shiraki.

"Yes and I will take Mimi to go with me." said Kaoru.

Kaoru and Mimi got up and went to the nurse. As they went Kaoru started crying and told Mimi:

"Mimi, my parents didn't come back home yesterday and thought that they will be home soon, but didn't. So when Mrs. Shiraki took me out of the classroom she told me that my parents died in a car accident. I felt really sad that I couldn't tell you in the classroom. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you any sooner." said Kaoru.

"Its okay. Hey to cheer you up, why don't you go back to your house and bring it to my house and have a sleepover. We could also invite a few more people from our class and have a slumber party!" said Mimi.

"Sure. But first I have to go tell my relatives that I'm with you." said Kaoru.

For the party they had asked Cassie, Mizuno, Sakura, Kim, and Emi to come.

They had said yes.

So when the school day was over Kaoru went to her house getting the things she needed, but she found that her house was clean. So she went to the Main House. All her stuff was with them.

Akito smiled when Kaoru came. Kaoru had asked Akito:

"May I have a sleepover at my friends house?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure." said Akito.

'If thats what makes her happy she will be granted thought' thought Akito.

So Kaoru got all her belonging and set off to her friends place to spend the night at.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That will be the end of chapter two. I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

The trio, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, decided that they will try to find out whats behind Kakashi-sensei's mask.

"What should we do? I mean how are we going to find what's under his mask." said Sakura to her roommates.

"Well we could find out by peeking in the bathroom while he's brushing his teeth." said Naruto.

"Or we could find out how he eats his food." said Sasuke.

"We actually could try both of these ideas!" said Sakura.

"So which idea would we use first?" asked Naruto.

"Um... Lets see. We could use Sasuke-kun's idea first." said Sakura.

"Why do we use Sasuke's idea first?' said Naruto angrily.

"We could use your idea when he goes to the bathroom when he's getting ready to go to sleep. Besides when does he brush his teeth besides nighttime?" asked Sakura.

"Fine then. We'll use Sasuke's idea first then."

'I wanted to use my idea first.' thought Naruto.

They waited until Kakashi-sensei came. Then they would ask him if he would like to go to "Ichiraku Ramen" to eat lunch with them. The trio hoped this would help them figure whats behind Kakashi-sensei's mask. If this plan didn't work they were going to try Naruto's idea. One of these plan had to work. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke couldn't help but find whats behind his mask.

They were determined to find out what was behind the mask.

When Kakashi-sensei came out of his room the trio asked the question together.

"Kakashi-sensei will you take us to 'Ichiraku Ramen' during lunch?" asked the trio.

"Sure" said Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei didn't suspect anything. The trio seemed relieved that he didn't suspect anything on what they were about to do.

Before they got ready for lunch Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were training with Kakashi-sensei. While they were training the trio were thinking about what will be under his mask.

Sasuke thought it was buck teeth.

Naruto thougt it was small lips.

Sakura thought it was fat lips.

All this thinking distracted the trios training.

When it became lunch time the trio,Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei went to "Ichiraku Ramen". They had said that they will treat Kakashi-sensei to a bowl of Ramen. When the first bowl of Ramen came they gave it to Kakashi-sensei to eat. They were watching Kakashi-sensei carefully. He was starting to eat when Hinata's group were coming and distracted their group. Kiba started to yell at Naruto.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Kiba yelling.

The trio looked back at Hinata's group who were Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

"Can you be quite?" Naruto yelled back.

"Why should we?" said Kiba yelling back.

"Thank you for the food." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Oh My Gosh" said the trio.

'We didn't get to see what was behind the mask.' thought the trio.

When they got to their room they were reading until Kakashi-sensei went to the bathroom.

"Hey, lets go check whats behind that mask!" said Naruto exitedly.

"Sure, lets go!" said Sakura.

They went to the bathroom quitely so Kakashi-sensei wouldn't notice.

They had opened the door softly and watched how he bruched his teeth. But he never took off his mask while he was brushing his teeth. He had brushed his teeth before they came to the bathroom door.

When Kakashi-sensei came out of the bathroom the trio acted as if nothing had happened.

'What a bummer. We couldn't use any of these plans.' thought Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you like my third chapter of this story. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were pretty down. They were really determine to see what hid under Kakashi's mask.

"Hey, lets think of other ways to find out what it is?" said Naruto.

"Why should we? What other ideas do we have?" asked Sakura.

"Well...umm..." said Naruto.

"See. You don't have anymore ideas, Naruto." said Sakura.

"Fine. I"ll find out whats behind his mask by myself. If you won't help you just won't know then." said Naruto.

Sakura wanted to see what hid behind Kakashi-senseis mask so she said:

"OK! I'll help then." said Sakura.

"That's the spirit, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

"We could just ask him, you know." said Sasuke.

"Oh, yeah." said Sakura and Naruto together.

'Why didn't I think of that.' thought Naruto.

"Well, who's going to ask him?" asked Sakura.

"The person who came up with idea should ask him." said Naruto.

"Ok, then Sasuke-kun, ask him." said Sakura.

"Ugh, why should I?" asked Sasuke.

"Your the one that said the idea in the first place." said Naruto.

"Fine." said Sasuke.

"Thanks." said Naruto.

So the trio waited until Kakashi-sensei to come. Once Kakashi-sensei came Sasuke started asking him

"Kakashi-sensei..." started Sasuke.

Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura.

"Whats behind your mask Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke was relieved that he didn't have to ask that question.

'I'm glad that Sakura interrupted me and asked Kakashi-sensei.' thought Sasuke.

"You guys really want to know whats behind my mask?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

"Yes." said Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Well you see...," said Kakashi-sensei, "there's another mask under this mask"

"What..." thought the trio with a funny face.

'They seem surprised.'thought Kakashi-sensei.

'I can not believe theres another mask behind the mask that Kakashi-sensei is wearing.'thought Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"We shouldn't hve asked. We should have known that there was another mask behind that mask." said Sasuke.

"Ditto." said Naruto and Sakura.

"Why don't we just give up on finding out." said Sakura after Kakashi-sensei left.

"No matter what I'm not going to give up on finding out." said Naruto.

"Go ahead, Naruto." said Sakura.

"Fine then I will. I don't care if you don't want to see what really is under his mask. If I do find out I'll never tell you guys at all." said Naruto.

"Sure, you will." said Sakura.

'I won't tell them at all then.' thought Naruto.

But then he didn't know how he will find out what was hiding behind Kakashi-sesnsei's mask.

Naruto was thinking, 'How am I suppose to find out whats behind sensei's mask.'

So Naruto eventually gave up on finding out what it was that his under Kakashi-sensei's mask.

--

**Please give me some advice for chapter five...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Naruto and Hinata went to the amusement park. Again they rode on the roller coasters. They also shared an ice cream and cotton candy. At the amusement park they saw Sasuke and Sakura. They said hi to eachother and from there they spent their time together thinking more people they had would be much more fun.

--

**i need advices**


End file.
